Loki's New Hair
by Pice-mewmaw
Summary: Loki just want to fit in with the Odinson.


_Hello, this is my first story so please I'm sorry if it's kinda crappy or something._

_Enjoy._

I know Odin adopted me, but something bothering me. Something that really made a very big different between me and the Odinson and that's the color of my hair and my dark colored armor. Yes, I have a black hair and this black armor. Well I like this color though, but sometimes, I wanted to feel like I belong with the Odinson.

I sighed to myself and leaned down to my pillow, hugged it and started to think. Well sometimes I saw some Midgardian with weird hair color every time I visited Midgard. Could it be? I rose from my bed and used my Midgradian outfits which are just a simple T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I arrived at Midgard by teleporting and as soon as I arrived, I started searching this place they called my 'barbershop'.

Oh lucky me, it's everywhere around the street. Let's see, oh my I'm confused now, which are the best. Finally I pulled out my guts to asked one of the Midgardian with weird hair color.

"Excuse me, your hair, it looks nice," I spoke.

"Oh, thank you," She answered.

"I was just wondering, where did you change your hair color?" I asked shyly.

"Ah, are you foreign? Well let me tell you the best barbershop," then she pointed her finger to a fine colored building right in the corner of the street.

"I got it right there, it's not too expensive and it's not too cheap either, and that barbershop is the best around," she smiled.

"Ah thank you so much for the information," I smiled back and waved my hand at her.

_**In front of the barbershop…**_

Finally I arrived. As I entered I was greeted by a weird man. He kinda acted like a girl, and it's creepy. He led me to one of the stool and sat down.

"Hello, can I help you with your hair?" he asked me.

"Well I was wondering if you could change my hair color," I turned around to face him.

"Ohoho certainly, and what color do you want it to be?" he asked as he gave me these examples of hair colors.

"Hm…maybe gold, with a little bit dark brown and light brown," I said as I rubbed my chin.

"Ohh…interesting, you must be an artist," he giggled.

"Hehe, not really," I said awkwardly.

"Okay, sir, you just sit there and close your eyes and let me do the magic," he said as he pulled out three colors that I ordered.

I closed my eyes. Oh my god, this is so exciting, I don't know why. I just can't wait. I felt like squealing like a little girl.

After a few minutes, the man asked me to open my eyes, as I opened my eyes, I was surprised at a man with golden locks in front of me. Wait… that's me. Oh my, the color looks good on me, but something still missing.

"Do you like it?" he smiled.

"Hm…something missing, can you give me a haircut, just a little bit," I know my hair is long and with this color it's not too perfect.

"Certainly," he said as he spread a cloth in front of me. I closed my eyes again.

_**3 minutes later…**_

"Sir you may open your eyes," he suddenly spoke. I opened up my eyes, and more surprised than before. Oh my I couldn't speak, I'm speechless.

"Do you like it, sir?" he giggled.

"Oh my, I love it," I smiled.

_**Back in Asgard…**_

It's morning already in Asgard and it's time for breakfast with family and show them this new hairdo. I prepared myself then I sneaked in to Thor's room.

"Brother, wake up," I said with a smile.

"…hm? Loki? What are you doing?" Thor opened up his eyes slowly and spoke with sleepy tone.

"Waking you up of course, it's going to be a beautiful day, come on wake up we're going to miss the family breakfast," I said. I felt like a little kids who excited about their birthday. The I could feel Thor rose from his bed.

"Brother, did you do something? It's very strange for you wanting to go breakfast with us all," Thor raised his eye brow.

"Hm…yes I did, but it's not dangerous," I chuckled. I walked toward the curtain and opened up. Thor blocked the sun with his hand in front of his eyes. Then he slowly looked at me as I walked towards him.

"Loki? Is that really you? What did you do to your hair?" Thor stood up in front of me, looking quite surprised.

"Well, this is the new me, do you like it?" I smiled and 'taadaa'-ing myself.

"Well, yes, I like it, it looks nice on you," Thor said ruffling my hair. To be honest, Thor ruffling my hair is the best feeling ever.

_**At the dining room…**_

Frigga and Odin had the same reaction as Thor after seeing the new me. I bowed down to them and then sat beside my brother.

"Loki what did you do?" she asked me.

"I dyed my hair, do you like it mom?"

"To be honest, yes, it's perfect," she smiled. Mom is the best.

"This is the new Loki," Thor said excitedly and bro hug me. Frigga could only laugh then she turned around to look at Odin.

"Dear, what's wrong?" she asked.

"He looks nice," Odin finally answered after a few seconds. Oh my, this is the first time dad complimented me.

"Thanks dad," I smiled. Is it just me or this new hair color gave so many positive energy on me, I felt cheerful and opened up for everyone. I think this is the new me, inside and outside.

_**Back in Midgard…**_

"Don't you think that person from yesterday kinda look like Tom Hiddleston after I dyed and cut his hair?" the girly man spoke to his employees.

"Hm…now that you mention it, yes," a women employee replied.

_**The End**_


End file.
